So Cold
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: Another adventure. Another death. Another scream. Another beg. Another prayer. Perhaps Sniffles should just stop inventing things for a long while. Accepting OCs!
1. Finding Out

**Grim: Hello! And welcome to the newest story!**

**Broken: I am so sorry everyone!**

**Grim: Yeah... me too... well, enjoy!**

**Broken: Wait wait wait wait wait!**

**Grim: What!**

**Broken: Don't you gotta put up the info?**

**Grim: How about at the end? Will that make you happy?**

**Broken: … Fine.**

**Grim: Yay! Enjoy the story everyone!**

* * *

Grim's body ached. Her arms, legs, and face still had cuts and bruises. She slowly made her way out of bed, her cuts still trying to heal. She had about twelve hours sleep, the hunters knocking the strength out of her the previous day. She made her way to the bathroom, seeing her same old face. Red fur, red eyes with a scar over the right eye, black Egyptian marking at the almost bottom of her eyes, and a gold almost earring that wrapped around the top of her ear. The cuts were too deep for her powers to fix in half a day. She looked closely, seeing the smallest tendrils trying to repair her wounds. She then looked at her eyes. They were a bit paler, making her sigh deeply.

Hearing the sound of Broken's door creaking open, and him cursing at how loud it was, the Fireline knew she had to hide her pain. She shook her head. This shouldn't be possible. The infected weren't supposed to feel emotions or pain! She should be fine! Taking some freezing water under her gloved paws, she hurled the water at her face, the clear liquid seeping into her cuts, and helping the smallest tendrils. She gave another sigh, before yanking open the old door, and walking out after turning off the lights, making her way down the stairs.

"Morning sis!" Broken greeted, smiling at his older sibling.

"Morning little brother," she replied weakly, yet making sure the younger Kit didn't notice. How would he react if he knew his infected sister, that wasn't supposed to feel anything, was injured and probably helpless. Sure, she still had her powers, but the cuts were healing much slower than before.

"That was really nice of you to save the town," Broken started, as he placed a live lobster near the Fireline, turning around to allow her to consume the creature in peace. "I didn't think you'd do that for everyone. Especially since they call you a beast, and a monster."

"I only saved the ones I wanted too," Grim explained, sighing a bit at how the lobster didn't even help her growling stomach. "Everyone who survived was lucky. It doesn't mean I won't stop consuming."

"I understand," he sighed, putting his head down. "But most of this town is grateful that you risked your life just to make sure we weren't all slaughtered more horrible than you would've probably made it."

"Broken," she started, standing up. "I care only for you, the once members of NightClan, Cub, and my friends. Everyone else, I have no concern of."

"I know, bu-"

Broken never got to finish what he was going to say, for Grim had already left after putting her emerald and gold bracelet on her tail. The Kit sighed, as he floated to the table with his plate of food. He wished his sister would've stayed longer, just so she could hear what he had to say.

Once Broken was done with his breakfast, he went upstairs, taking out a paint brush with gold and beautiful blue stripes on it. He admired the paint brush, thinking of painting his sister fully. She still had her red fur, yet she had the eye markings, and the jewelery. Yet, he thought she should've been having that dusty fur, along with the rest of the clothing.

"Or..." Broken took out another paint brush, the handle and paint on it both being jet black.

"She could use being shadow for her missions, and hiding when she wants to attack someone." he whispered to himself. He thought for a moment. Even though Grim's birthday was long over, he still hadn't gotten her a present. And after making a deal with the raccoon twins, he was able to get every paint brush, rare and beautiful. After painting the Fireline a color, she had used one of the ghost paint brushes to make him a ghost, yet it was only a little.

The Kit shook hit head, and put both paint brushes back. He then hid the box he stashed the paint brushes in. He left his room after that, making sure to lock his door and window.

Grim made her way towards Sniffles' house, remembering how he had informed her that he had something to cure her aches and pains.

"Grimclaw!" a tiny voice came. The Fireline look behind her, only seeing the little red kitten with her old shirt that she had given to him.

"Hey, Bravekit," she spoke, faking a smile for him to see.

"It'll be BravePAW soon!" he told her, a smile on his face.

"Once you're twelve moons, correct?" She knelt down, allowing the boy to give her a hug, fighting back her tendrils that wanted to consume the young, innocent, happy soul.

"Yep! And that'll be in a few days!" he replied excitedly, jumping up and down. Grim chuckled. She always acted as nice as she could in front of children, hoping that they would grow up to not hate her like everyone else.

"I thought you still had to be in the clan to rank up," she said, tilting her head.

"But... the clan is here! Everyone except our leader..." he whispered. The Fireline sighed.

"I understand you're heartbroken about her," she started, placing a paw on his shoulder. "But she had too. If not, no one would've made it to Happy Tree Town!"

"I know, Grimclaw," he said, giving her a small smile. Grim tilted her head.

"Please, don't call me 'Grimclaw' here. We're not in the clan anymore. Just call me Grim!" she told him.

"Okay!" he replied, giving her one last hug, before running off. The girl stood up, and started making her way once more, before someone else stopped her.

"Hey, Grim! Do you need anymore dock?" Bluepelt asked, running up to the other cat, making sure her black scarf didn't catch on anything. Grim just shook her head.

"The amount from last night was good enough, thanks. My tendrils can handle the rest, and I think Sniffles has something that'll help!" she explained.

"Ah! Okay! Also, Royalstar wanted to see you about something. She didn't tell me what." she told the other female, who nodded.

"Alright. Thanks. See ya later." she said, waving goodbye to the light blue cat with white paws.

After a few minutes of walking, Grim knocked on Sniffles' door, waiting for the anteater to answer. Soon, the door opened, allowing in the girl.

"You got that stuff you were talking about?" Grim asked, once she caught sight of the "genius".

"Of course!" he replied, pulling out a navy blue liquid that was sealed tightly in a syringe. The Fireline took the chemical and injected it. She watched as her cuts healed quickly. She smiled, and handed the syringe back to the male, who took it.

"What's that you're working on?" Grim asked, peaking at the newest invention Sniffles was working on. The anteater smiled. He never saw the Fireline this interested in anything he was working on... except that portal that allowed her to leave Happy Tee Town for a few days. After a moment of silence, Grim got an idea.

"This doesn't lead to Manhattan again, does it?" she asked, glaring at the boy.

"Not at all!" he replied, stepping aside. To Grim, it sure looked like a portal.

"Then... what is it?" she asked, gently placing her hand on the... cold metal? She didn't know hot from cold anymore. She wished a little that she could feel once more, but no one could help.

"It is a portal, but it doesn't lead to Manhattan," Sniffles started, grabbing his blueprints. "It will allow any tree friend who wants to, into almost any world they want."

"I don't follow," Grim replied, trying to look at the blueprints Sniffles held in his hands.

"Well... lets say you wanted to go back to your home world. All you would have to do is type in 'Rumble World', step through the portal, and you're there!" he explained. The Fireline nodded, now understanding. Perhaps this would be the one invention that would actually work.

"So... any flaws?" she asked, admiring the portal once more. He shook his head proudly.

"Nope! And if everything is in its correct place, which it is, the machine should work perfectly!" he told her. Grim started to smile, but it soon disappeared once she realized that if it didn't work like Sniffles had promised, she might be putting her little brother in danger. What if that thing killed everyone in town? Grim knew it wouldn't harm her, yet she didn't know what she would do if she lost that younger Kit.

"I've lost a brother, and two sisters, Sniffles. I need to know, FOR A FACT, that this is 100% safe, and that it won't kill my last family member that I know of," she hissed, grabbing the male's throat.

"It... won't... harm Broken," he squeaked out, making the girl drop him. "If anything goes wrong, no one should suffer. And if so, they should still be in the boundaries!"

"You promise?" she asked, looking at him with hope filled eyes. He nodded his head, as he walked over to the machine and got ready.

"Now, go gather everyone in town. Please hurry. I can't wait to show them this!" he spoke, smiling at the Fireline, who ran out once she heard his request.

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Clothing:**

**Hair:**

**Anything Else (jewelery, tattoos, etc.):**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Fears:**

**Weapons:**

**Powers:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies: **

**Lovers/Crushes:**

**History:**

**Grim: And that's all we'll need for your OC if you wanna submit one!**

**Broken: Hopefully you guys like this story!**

***BANG* **

**Grim: Was that a gunshot?**

**Broken: Maybe... could be a firework...**

**Grim: IT'S FUCKING AUGUST! THE FORTH OF JULY IS LONG OVER!**

**Broken: Well... people don't give a fuck.**

**Grim: Whatever!**

**Broken: BYE GUYS!**

**Grim: PEACE!**


	2. Lying Sniffles

**Grim: We're back!**

**Broken: With OCs of other people, and our own.**

**Grim: Yep! And the new OCs, I won't put up their info, I'm sorry. You'll see it later on on Deviantart. **

**Broken: Well, here are the OCs!**

**Blaze404:**

**Name: Scott Charles Anderson Roscarieon**

**Nickname: Scar**

**Age: 22**

**Clothing: tiger officer uniform and combat boots (or a black under shirt/tanktop, depending on the mood he is in)**

**Hair: apperence on deviant art (blaze0597) not a good picture I know (his tail is behind him and his left ear is shorter due to a fight)**

**Anything Else (jewelery, tattoos, etc.): ICUMM1 (intencive care unit mobil mark 1)**

**Personality: friendly, nice, and loves to support people who he sees as needing help (he wold probably annoy Grim trying to help her), he dose have mental breakdowns where he dosent care about anyone and if their death would save his life he would do it (but he dose feel bad about it later)**

**Likes: nice thoughts, to keep as many people safe as he can, defending the weak, supporting people who need it, helping, and he often will babysit if he isent to busy (children in his eyes have no hate...they learn it from others, and they often get the quickest most painless deaths, or none at all if he can help it, when he is morphed)**

**Dislikes: stupidity, pervertedness, arageness, and people calling people who cant help themselvs for who they are monsters (even though he has enemies he sees the world through their eyes and he dosent totaly hate them)**

**Fears: people finding out the secret that was keept even from him for so long**

**Weapons: a modified combat knife that looks like a cristmas tree, a modified 50 cal. revolver that is clip fed, and (although very rare) a tiger semiautomatic rifle**

**Powers:super stength in the left arm due to his ICUMM1, is great with making electronic and metal objects (tecnical knowhow)**

**Friends: he is frindly to everyone in the begining... but has no true friends**

**Enemies: (with reasons) lumpy-stupidity, mole-acting like a regulas citizen and killing people for it (he also learend that the mole led up to a failed mission that Scar was the only survivor), disco bear-his pervertedness and having no respect for the women, flippy/flipqy-flippy ethier flips and flipqy fights Scar, or flippy keeps control somehow and sees he is an officer and attacks him (often leading to one or both of their demises), not to friendly with slendid/splendont-they are always fighting and nethier are very good with saving people**

**Lovers/Crushes: he felt something for a tigress in the tiger army...but she was killed and he hasent done much after that in the way of love**

**History:(first part is a fanfiction this is after that part) Scar discovers his darkest secret and had his brother removed from his body (his brother got a new body), but his body had ajusted to having two souls and removing one had left a gaping hole in Scars being now when he is hurt or has to defend himself he morphs into a creature that has blue fur that is almost black, his claws grow to irporportinal sizes (so they rip the flesh around his fingers and that causes him some pain, the creature is twice his size(in all aspects limb size, musle mass, bone density, ect.) and most of the time goes on all fours, it dosent nessicarly kill... but it devoures everything in a 10 meter circle (and this circle is only the original moph site, it has a great sence of smell, if it hunts down prey not in that area then it doesent devour anyone else...but it kills anything that gets in its way),it is incrdably durible and seems to be imune to supernatural attacks (seeing as how Scars brother used supernatural abilities this is understandible) after it has finished that task and made sure that Scar is safe it morph back into Scar**

**Stripesthetiger11:**

**Name: Mirrors**

**Nickname: None**

**Age: 17**

**Clothing: Not really any clothing. She's a panther. The front side of her fur is white, and the oval on her stomach is a light gray. If you turn her around, her back is also light gray, along with the back of her ears and tail.**

**Hair: none?**

**Anything Else: Her pupils, not irises, are a light blue. She also lives in a mirror fun house at the fair, and does not have any furniture or possessions.**

**Personality: Mirrors is blind, hence the light blue eyes, but she never tells anyone until they figure it out themselves. She's kind, smart, and sort of a loner for her weird appearance. Doesn't tell anyone about her powers unless she needs to or someone finds out she does. Can be very silent and lonely. Even though she's blind, she can get around pretty well, better than the Mole. If anyone asks her if she can do anything special, she says "Not really." Most of the town doesnt know about her powers, not even Russell. Shifty found out in my story "72 Hours" but promised to keep it a secret.**

**Likes: will do anything for fish, her powers, mirrors, and baseball.**

**Dislikes: Her friends getting hurt, cracked or broken mirrors, being blind.**

**Fears: accidentally hurting someone, getting rejected by her crush, loud noises.**

**Weapons: Only has her powers.**

**Powers: She can walk through mirrors and enter the "Mirror World." Everything is backwards in the Mirror World like signs and objects. There is no one in that world, but if you look through a mirror you can see the real world and people can see her. Can also take others with her, and can close mirrors so no one can follow her or get out. She spends a lot of time in the Reverse word so she can do anything she wants.**

**Friends: Shifty (helped save his life), Handy (has a soft spot for handicaps), and Lifty.**

**Enemies: None really.**

**Lovers/Crushes: Russell, but will never admit it.**

**History: Her mom could change other people's appearances in mirrors but not in real life, and her dad could walk through walls. Eight years after Mirrors was born, she got a hold of her dad's camera with a VERY bright flash. She took her picture in the mirror but ended up blinding herself. After her parents died years later, she made her way to Happy Tree Town unknowingly.**

**Xena:**

**me:yay! another story :3**

**taiyō:this'll be fun**

**tsuki:haha**

**rachel:yay!**

**vlad:vont sniffles need to make a returning machine?**

**me:shushers vlad we will have to wait for the next chapter for more info in the meantime im submitting you four sko sko sko! (i got that from a guy on a tv show i watched)**

**Name:Taiyō (google translated the word sun in japanese)**

**Age:18**

**Animal:wolf/demon (six black spikes are on her back three on the left side and three on the right and blood red claws with black stripes)**

**Fur Color:dark grey**

**Eye Color:full blood red eyes**

**Gender:female**

**Personality:quiet, if angered she can be real mean, calm, and nice to friends and family**

**Clothing:dark red tube top, dark blue jeans, black flip flop wedges with red straps**

**Hair:really short(almost boy cut) snow white hair long bangs that cover her left eye**

**Anything Else:sharp dark red teeth, dark red stripes on her arms and ears, and a thin red tail**

**accesories:black spike bracelets**

**Weapons:black guitar with red flames and a skull at the top (were the you tune the guitar) and when she strums her guitar in a special way the top of the skull with open up and a button is there and when she presses it her guitar turns into a mace (you know the spiked ball on the metal stick you use it like a hammer) only she is able to hold her guitar no one else can if they try to pick it up it would seem like it weighs alot not even the hulk could lift it but she can**

**Powers:able to summon demons, she is really strong, able to make people's nightmares real, able to morph the spikes on her back into tendrils, bat wings, a shield, claws, and swords**

**Likes:zombies, scaring people, darkstalkers, music, going fishing, creepypastas, and video games**

**Dislikes:justin beiber, girly things, and girly movies**

**Fears:none**

**Friends:flaky, flippy, and sniffles**

**Enemies:giggles, petunia, and discobear**

**Lovers/Crushes:none**

**History:remebers chasing after her sister to save her from something**

**extras:she has a habit of unhinging her jaws when she's bored (her jaws get big enough to swallow someone whole and when she does eat someone she'll still look the same but she's able to run really fast) and loves to scare her enemies all the time and when she unhinges her jaws she gets a scary possessed female voice**

**Name:Tsuki(japanese for moon)**

**Nickname:none**

**Age:16**

**Animal:wolf (six black spikes are on her back three on the left side and three on the right and she has red claws)**

**Fur Color:dark grey**

**Eye Color:light purple with light pink pupils**

**Gender:female**

**Personality:kind, scary at first, easy to make sad, random, hyper**

**Clothing:purple bikini top with white skulls on it, black jeans, and purple and black flip flop wedges**

**Hair:long spikish dark purple hair with bangs that cover her left eye**

**Anything Else: silver necklace with a silver skull charm and a black leather with white and pink pyramid spikes bracelett and blue spike earings**

**Weapons:dark purple guitar with blue flames and black skulls on it it also can shoot bullets at the tuning end (like lewis legend from lollipop chainsaw and she uses it like a mace or was it called a morning start idk but its really duriable and strong so it would take alot of pressure and weight to break it)**

**Powers:she can morph the spikes on her back turn into tendrils or bat wings or will morph onto her hands as long sharp black claws or morph onto her body as armor or armor with claws**

**Likes:creepypastas, horror movies, and anything scary or funny**

**Dislikes:girly things and romance movies**

**Fears:rebbecca black being famous**

**Friends:almost everyone**

**Enemies:pop, giggles, petunia, and disco bear**

**Lovers/Crushes:none**

**medical:has ADHD**

**History:cant remeber anything of her history except her as an orange wolf running through the forest away from something then blacking out and thats it**

**Name:Rachel**

**Age:18**

**Animal:cat/monstrel (Monstrel:monsters of the mongrel ancestry. the most common monsters. their abilities vary widely, but many can morph their bodies, even turning their limbs into weapons{thank you RosarioVampire})**

**Fur Color:white fur, dark red arms and feet, dark red ears, and a dark red tail**

**Eye Color:blood red**

**Gender:female**

**Personality:mysterious, immature at times, and she seems mean but is actually nice until angered**

**Clothing:white button up short sleeved shirt, red skirt, white knee socks and black slip on school girl shoes, and a nurses hat with a red cross on it**

**Hair:long and silver colored**

**Anything Else:has sharp red teeth, and a tail looks normal and thin but at the tip appears to be like a glass syringe (unbreakable) with a red liquid that paralyses people (never runs out)**

**accesories:black corded necklace with a small bottle that holds a green poison liquid in it, red cross earings two unbreakable glass syringes stuck in each ear that have a blue liquid in them (makes a person go to sleep), and bright red and white striped fingerless gloves with black ribbons on them(appear to be laced up in an X formation but then ends in a bow at the knuckles but she really just slips them on)**

**Weapons:the liquid in bottle necklace, her ear syringes, and tail syringe (she'll paralyze or put her enemies to sleep then kill them or she will poison them) more info on weapons see powers**

**Powers:well as a monstrel she can morph her body and turn her limbs into weapons except guns and rocket launchers(its not really possible)**

**Likes:science, darkstalkers, haunted asylums or haunted hospitals, chocolate caramels(yum :3), her job, parks, swimming, and in her freetime she likes to play air hockey**

**Dislikes:people who whine about pointless things, justin beiber, my little pony (yes i dont like my little pony technically all my ocs dont like my little pony but i wont judge you if you like my little pony ok), and being pranked (lets just say you wont wanna prank her again after she hurts you)**

**Fears:none**

**Friends:sniffles, flaky, flippy, and lammy**

**Enemies:giggles, petunia, and discobear**

**Lovers/Crushes:vlad(she has a crush on him and whenever she see's him she blushes)**

**History:was born in great britan she had a dream of being a nurse so she moved to happy tree town because they needed a nurse even though they died every day but if they didnt die they would be hurt badly and would need a nurse to help them recover**

**extras:has a british accent and tends to accidentally paralyze people (they poke the tip of her tail to see if its a real syringe and they get paralyzed but it'll ware off in a couple of hours)**

**Name:Vlad**

**Age:20**

**Animal:fennec fox/vampire**

**Fur Color:black**

**Eye Color:yellow**

**Gender:male**

**Personality:polite, friendly, and cheerful**

**Clothing:blue jacket, white tshirt, blue jeans, and red converse**

**Hair:short spikey and black**

**Anything Else:has an umbrella and uses it in the daytime (to trick enemies to think he dies in the sun but when they take the umbrella and see's he isnt burning(he doesnt sparkle either because that would be really stupid)he'll bite them and drain their blood(it doesnt turn them into vampires because you'd have to drink their blood after they bit you except in rosario vampire they have to give you their blood) and has a white X tattoo on both his palms**

**accesories:black corded necklace with a small bottle charm filled with the special herb that allows him to go into the water(aka a genie herb)**

**Weapons:he can unscrew the handel of his umbrella which the handel has a blade on it so its an umbrella sword**

**Powers:ungodly speed and strength, able to go into the sunlight but loses his powers if he is in water can only go in water if its mixed with a special herb**

**Likes:blood, tomato juice, horror movies, and doughnuts**

**Dislikes:justin beiber and my little pony**

**Fears:getting staked in his sleep (you know wooden stake through the heart)**

**Friends:flaky, flippy, and nutty**

**Enemies:giggles, petunia, and discobear**

**Lovers/Crushes:rachel (acts like he doesnt have a crush on her but he does)**

**History:born in transylvania**

**extras:drinks enemies blood but usually drinks tomato juice and also has a transylvanian accent**

**Nina:**

**1st OC**

**Name: Nina**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Lynx**

**Age: 17**

**Humanized Appearance: Lime green fur with black spots on ears and tail. Has lime green eyes and long to the shoulders lime green hair. Wears a yellow tank top, a lime green jacket, knee high socks with lime green and yellow stripes, shorts, a fingerless glove at her left hand and sneakers all in olive green colour. Under her glove has a black Ddragon tattoo of her clan.**

**Bio: She was born in the secret clan of assassins, called Black Dragons, and was raised and trained to be a perfect one, like her older brother. At the age of 14 her clan was attacked and exterminated by the military in the W.A.R. She is the only survivor now. Her life is a mystery before she come to happy tree town. She is also Shifty's and Lifty's cousin and doesn't mind the fact that they are stealing and leaves them to use her house as a second hideout.**

**Personality : She is kind, sweet, curious, sensitive, some times childish and shy (only around her crush), but brave and serious if there is danger. She is cold only in front of Flippy. She never takes her glove off. She is one of the few people who were able to kill Fliqpy in combat. She doen't care if someone is infected or not, she is still nice to them.**

**Like: Cute things, sunny days, to draw, mango ice cream, cinamon cookies and to have fun.**

**Hate: Mean people, the military (include Flippy), perverts and then someone grabs her tail.**

**Fear: That the military will find and capture her, if they see and recognize her tattoo. So she never takes that glove off.**

**Enemies: Flippy/Fliqpy, Disco Bear**

**Friends: Skip, Lifty, Shifty, Mime, Splendid, Splendont, Lammy, Russel and all the others**

**Weapon: Her assassin's knife and have great combat skills (like a ninja)**

**2nd OC**

**Name: Skip (or Skippy)**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Cat**

**Age: 16**

**Humanized Appearance: Has pink fur on ears and with a dark pink tip on his tail. Has short dark pink hair and yellow eyes. Wears a pink long sleeved shirt with an yellow fishbone printed on it, dark pink pants and yellow shoes. People usualy mistakes him for a girl, because of his fur colour and the fact that he has a pretty (girly) face.**

**Bio: He never met his father and was living with his mother. His mother was cursed then she was young to give birth to a child, that in it will be sleeping a strong evil spirit. From the time he born his mother loved him and was protecting him. But one day then Skip was 10 he was been bullied from some other children, that had almost beaten him to death and that caused the spirit to awake and take over him. The demon tortured the other kids mentaly, causing them to fell unbearable pain all over their bodies, and the shock made them die. His mother tried to stop him, by killing him, but she was killed like the others. After the threats disappeared the spirit went back to it's slumber, but Skip's body was exhaused and collasped. Then he woke up and saw what he did he ran away. As he was lost he found himself in Happy Tree town and lives there ever since. (Wow, this was long)**

**Personality: He is nice, calm, kind, cute, tells what he has usually on his mind and is usualy dragged by others to go somewhere. He has no sence of direction and easily gets lost, but he usualy enjoys it. Then he sees Giggles he quickly hides or runs away, she has a some kind of crush on him, because she likes his colour and finds him extremely cute, so she usualy chases him. He can be angered then people keep thinking that he is a girl. Also Fliqpy is afraid of him for a reason, that no one else knows (he was killed by the spirit). His evil spirit comes out only then someone tortures him or is almost beating him to death.**

**Like: Getting lost (then he wants to), camping, nature, to hang out, sleep, ice cream, sweets and to look at the night sky.**

**Hate: Then people mistake him for a girl, then Disco Bear is hitting on him (he still thinks that Skip is a girl), then Giggles is after him, then his inner demon awakes (but no one, with an exception, in town still don't know about it), getting lost**

**Fear: That the demon in him will awake and kill everyone.**

**Enemies: Disco Bear, Giggles**

**Friends: Nina and almost everyone.**

**Crush: Shrapnel (Hanpechu's OC)**

**Weapon: He don't carry any, but he has great combat skills and fights only to defend himself.**

**Grim: And that's it!**

**Broken: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Grim had gotten every tree friend in Happy Tree Town to go to Sniffles' house, except on person: Crackle. The Fireline walked up to the dark blue house, and knocked on the door. It soon opened, reviling the navy blue cat. She smiled at the other female, opening her door wider.

"Hey, Grim! What's up?" Crackle greeted, hoping that the oldest Ruin didn't want to eat.

"Sniffles has a new invention. You gotta come with me." she explained, stepping aside for the girl to walk out, who did. She nodded, and followed her friend to the anteater's home.

* * *

"Glad everyone could make it!" Sniffles announced, as he smiled at the whole town.

"We didn't have a choice! Grim threatened to kill us if we didn't come!" Camo blurted out.

"Shut up!" Grim hissed in a deep voice, making the squirrel flinch.

"Yes... well... here I have a portal that will lead to anywhere, even other worlds!" Sniffles explained to everyone. Lifty chuckled.

"Is this going to upgrade Grim to a bigger monster?" he asked, remembering the day the Fireline came back, and went on a killing spree.

"No, it will not!" Sniffles growled, glaring at the raccoon.

"So, can we test it out?" Skip asked, wanting to test it. Sniffles nodded, and turned on the portal, showing everyone a world on fire.

"Sniffles," Grim started, her hands turning into fists. "Go to a different world before something happens."

"Er... sorry," he replied, going towards the keyboard.

"WAIT!" Broken shouted, jumping out of his seat, and pushing Sniffles aside. He typed in 'Rumble World', pressed enter, and jumped through the dark world. Everyone watched as he picked some voidberry, and jumped back through the portal, handing his sister one of the fruit. She smiled, shocking most tree friends.

"Okay...?" Sniffles said, as he ajusted his glasses.

"My voidberry." Broken muttered, taking a bite into the black and red fruit. Blacktail, who was sitting by Broken, chuckled a bit.

"So, what now?" Crackle asked, her wrapped up tail swaying with excitement.

"Well, who wants t-"

_BZZZZZZZZZ!_

"Wait, what?" Everyone looked at the portal, that now showed only darkness. Soon, Taiyo was sucked into the portal, along with Skip, Scar, Nina, and Tsuki. Grim, who had been standing ever since she got there, pulled Broken back, making sure that it was harder for him to fly into the portal.

"Sniffles! Turn it off!" Rachel screamed over the roar of the portal that had gone insane. The anteater tried, but the lever that controlled the off switch, broke into two.

"Well this sucks!" Crackle said to herself, as she held onto Mirrors, who was almost sucked in. Grim looked around, trying to find something that could cover the portal, but nothing was big enough.

"MOMMY!" Bravekit screeched, as he flew into the portal. Softheart tried to catch her son, but it was too late. She was just sucked in herself.

"Fuck it, I'm out!" Grim said, throwing her little brother against the wall, and flying through the portal with ease. Not wanting to be separated from his sister again, Broken followed without a second thought.

Soon, almost every tree friend was in the portal, except Bluepelt. She clung to the door, that was about to be ripped off. _What if people need my help?_ She wondered. She knew Rachel could help, but the tree friends would need special care, such as needing dock or something else. Only she knew what herbs were right. Praying to StarClan she would survive, she let go, making sure her scarf didn't catch on anything.

"Oof!" Nina picked herself up, only to have Shifty land on her, knocking her down once more. Grim landed easily on her feet, making a creator in the land below her. She caught Mirrors, who almost slammed into the ground.

"W... where are we?" the panther asked, turning her head towards the Fireline behind her. Grim looked around, and shrugged. The girl left Mirrors side, switching her visions. She caught no threat from anything, making her calm down a little. Broken floated to her side, making sure not to scare her.

"Can someone help me down?" Skip's voice came, as he hung from a tree. Grim wrapped a tendril around the boy's waist, and setting him gently on the ground.

"Sniffles!" Song yelled, glaring at the anteater. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, once more adjusting his glasses to look around.

* * *

Camo walked around, the tree friends not even noticing he was gone. He smiled at a certain creature, and ran up to it.

"Lantern!" he said happily, allowing the firefly to crawl onto his paw. "I've missed you so much little buddy!"

"As I have missed you," Lantern replied. Camo yelped in surprise, throwing the firefly off.

"Y-you're not Lantern!" he spoke, backing up against the tree. The little insect giggled.

"Of course I am, my dear Camo," it said (no one knows if Lantern is a boy or girl), flying towards its owner. "For you see, there are no other firefly's here in all the land!"

"CAMO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Grim's loud voice came, making both look towards the sound.

"I must go," Lantern spoke, starting to fly away.

"Wait! Don't you want to go see everyone?" Camo asked, stopping the insect.

"No. I do not want to see that Fireline!" he replied, looking back at the gray and black squirrel.

"I thought you loved Grim! After she saved you from that lake and all," he said, remembering the day Grim had kindly brought Lantern out of the water.

"She has never done such a thing, but try to kill you and me!" he hissed, flying away. Camo didn't try to stop the insect. Instead, he ran off back to the group, who were looking for him, everyone except Nina, who never really like him.

"Where were you?" Song asked once he caught sight of the other male.

"I was wandering around," he told them, placing his paws behind his back.

"Alright. Well we should... what the hell is that?" Everyone looked at the huge monster that was in the sky. It flew towards them, Grim turning her arm into a blade in case it wanted to attack. It didn't though. The monster was actually a huge bird colossal, meaning no harm to the tree friends. It looked at them all once it landed, admiring them.

"Madam Grim. Miss Cassie is looking for you," the bird spoke. Grim's eyes widened. Most didn't know who Cassie was, but she did perfectly. _I thought she died when I __threw her into that volcano!_ She thought, her hands in tight fists.

"For what?" she asked, now gritting her teeth.

"She said she wanted to see you. It's a month, Madam Grim. She misses you," it explained. A month? Grim hasn't seen Cassie for years!

"Take me to her!" she demanded, glaring at the colossal.

"Grim, are you insane? Cassie might kill you!" Broken whispered to his sister, worried about her idea. Grim only smirked, getting on the colossal's back.

"Lord Vlad, please take everyone else to the castle. It is almost nightfall. The beast comes out when the stars appear." it spoke, before flying off.

"'Madam Grim'? 'Lord Vlad'? What's up with that thing?" Crackle spoke, as everyone started to walk towards a huge stone castle.

"Who knows?" Broken replied, glaring at the ground. He wished Grim hadn't left, but he couldn't change her mind.

* * *

As the colossal landed by the white Mogwai, Cassie tried hugging the Fireline, who only dodged her.

"I've missed you so much Grim!" Cassie squealed, hugging the girl's tail, which quickly caught fire, burning the other female. She yelped, and backed away.

"Madam Grim? What is wrong?" the colossal asked, tilting its head.

"Get out of here!" Grim hissed, the huge creature obeying her request at once. Cassie smiled at the girl, her heart filling with excitement. But, it soon turned to fear, as the Fireline picked the Mogwai up by her throat. Without hesitation, she sliced the girl's stomach open, her organs and blood splattering all over the grass below them.

"HEY!" a voice shouted. The Fireline glared at the figure that was rushing towards her. Was that Taiyo? Feeling only rage, she roundhouse kicked the other female, snapping her neck, and busting her skull right open. The wolf demon fell to the ground, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. Soon, Grim found herself surrounded by the people who she thought were her friends: Blacktail, Crackle, Song, Tsuki, Nina, Skip, Scar, Flippy, Bluepelt, Softheart, Rachel, Russel, Mime, even Flaky. As they each tried to tackle her, she sent out many tendrils, consuming everyone in her path. She grit her teeth as memories from the tree friends flooded her mind, but something was wrong. The memories. They were different. Very different.

"Hm?" Grim turned around, seeing Camo standing there, his eyes wide with horror.

"D-DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!" he begged, curling into a ball.

"Camo, what's wrong? You know I wouldn't hurt you," Grim spoke, trying to place a paw on his shoulder. Seeing this, the squirrel quickly jumped up, and ran off towards a stone castle. Wondering what his problem was, Grim chased after him, making sure not to lose him.

* * *

**Grim: And there we go!**

**Broken: OH! CASSIE IS BACK! **

**Grim: Not for long.**

**Broken: Whatever! Anyways, you will all find out the secret of this world we're in!**

**Grim: We might update today, if not, perhaps tomorrow.**

**Broken: PEACE!**

**Grim: BYE!**


	3. Newest Guardian

**Grim: Hello everyone! We're back!**

**Broken: We also got two new OCs!**

**Grim: Yep! Here they are!**

**Username677:**

**Name: Zorro**

Nickname: None

Age: 1000+

Clothing: None

Hair: None

Anything Else (jewelery, tattoos, etc.): Nothing :D

Personality: Cruel, Dirty, Cheating and Anything similar

Likes: Death, Others suffering

Dislikes: Anything joyfull

Fears: Funny enough his own death

Weapons: What others weild

Powers: Shape shifter

Friends: Excuse me?

Enemies: Most likely the good guys

Lovers/Crushes: What?

History: Not much is known about Zorro. He is part of a clan of pitch black shape shifters. He can take on others forms with one catch, he must make phsyical contact. He can micmick their voice and their weaponry. He is a cruel being and enjoys nothing mor that slaughter. Dispit this he is most likely just there to stir things up. And done be suprise if he tries to turn those aganist each other.

Name: Stunner

Nickname: None (unless you count Stun)

Age: 22

Clothing: She wears a black tank top and black pants. She also has a white belt around her waist. She has small white diamond like earrings. She wears bandages around her arms and black and white sneakers.

Hair: Black hair. She is a very pale white

Anything Else (jewelery, tattoos, etc.): None

Personality: Kind, friendly, caring. But also short tempered and prone to insanity if left in a dark place without anyone or any light

Likes: Friendly people, Joyfully things.

Dislikes: Oppisite of above

Fears: The dark, monsters and demonic like things. Also going insane

Weapons: A spear for both close and long range combat

Powers: She can charge electricity in her hands.

Friends: Most likely the others.

Enemies: Anyone or thing evil.

Lovers/Crushes: Dunno. If you want she can have a crush on someone else if YOU decide.

History: She really is no different from others. But she appears to be human.

**Broken: *whispers to Grim***

**Grim: Eh... that's that dude's problem.**

**Broken: I guess you're right. Anyways! You all will find out the secret of this world!**

**Grim: Enjoy!**

* * *

Camo burst through the wooden doors, and hid under the stone table, where the other tree friends sat. Everyone looked under the table, wondering what the squirrel was doing.

"Grim? What's up with Camo?" Flippy asked, looking at the Fireline, who entered the doors.

"I don't know," was her reply, as she pulled the shivering tree friend out from under the table with a tendril. The room was filled with talking, some even laughing. Doors on the other side of the room opened, allowing in a rabbit wolf. She had orange fur, with pink eyes. She wore a gold silk dress, with what seemed like golden shoes. On her head, was a huge ruby. Her hair was black as night, as her cheeks were bright pink.

"Good afternoon, newcomers," she spoke, her voice soft. Behind her, two guards walked out, both wearing metal suits. The one on the right was a cat, as the one on the left was a panther.

"Miss Royalstar!" Camo screamed, running up to the rabbit wolf, and bowing before her. "The monster! She's awake!"

"Hm?" Royalstar looked at Grim, before gasping. "Who... who freed you?"

"What are you talking about?" Grim asked, glaring at the girl.

"I thought I froze you in stone for a thousand years!" she spoke, walking down the steps, both guards following close behind. Now Grim could see them. The cat, Bluepelt, glared at the Fireline. The panther, Mirrors, she wasn't blind anymore. Grim could tell. She knew when people were injured, infected, blind, criminals, troublemakers, or anything else. She knew Flippy's PTSD when she first saw him.

"Well I'm not," Grim replied, looking at the girl.

"Who. Freed. You?" she asked once more. The Fireline tilted her head. What did she mean? Grim was never frozen in stone!

"No one. I was never in stone!" she told her. Royalstar admired the girl, now knowing she was telling the truth. _Then... where's the other?_ She wondered, taking the other female's paw, who fought back the urge to attack. The rabbit wolf pulled back Grim's sleeve, and admired her bracelet that had been hidden.

"Bluepelt. Mirrors. Go gather the town. We have found our new guardian!" Royalstar said, turning back towards the two, who nodded and ran off.

"Mirrors? But she's right here!" Broken said, pointing to the panther, who sat beside him.

"And Bluepelt's right here!" Taiyo spoke, pointing to the girl across the table.

"Did I..." Grim thought for a moment, putting the pieces together. The memories. The attack. The hate those tree friends looked upon her with. They were different! They weren't her friends! These were! Grim chuckled to herself, before Royalstar led her out of the room.

"Everyone," a voice came. The tree friends looked towards the male who looked like Song. "Please, follow me, for Royalstar has a big announcement."

Everyone followed the cat panda out to an open area. The people Grim had consumed earlier had quickly regenerated.

"Citizens of Acorn City!" Royalstar spoke, Grim by her side. "For years, the beast who destroyed our homes, and stores, school, and hospitals will soon awaken! But, we'll be ready, for we have our newest guardian! The double of that monster, Grim Ruin!"

Acorn City cheered in delight, happy that they had someone who could protect them. Broken was confused. They were in Acorn City? But it was a lot like Happy Tree Town!

"Tonight, we shall celebrate, for our lives will no longer be filled with fear!" Royalstar continued, smiling down at tree friends. "No longer shall we hide in our homes, or underground! We will roam the night without fearing the monster will attack us! In a few weeks or so, everything shall return to how it was! Peaceful, and fear free!"

The cheering grew louder, as everyone started to clap and whistle. As Broken thought about, he knew Grim shouldn't go against herself. It was dangerous. Knowing the Fireline's power and tricks, Grim would be no match for the other if she went alone! Before he knew it, the tree friends, except everyone from Happy Tree Town who were still confused, started to chant Grim's name. The Fireline didn't like the sound of everyone chanting, so she disappeared in a puff of black and red smoke.

Nightfall came, as all the citizens gathered on a large cliff. Both Crackles set off their fireworks, everyone entertained with the lights. Both Flippys' wore earplugs to drown out the sound of the booms.

As everyone was having a nice night, one shadow known as Zorro hid in a cave, growling and glaring at the joy, peace, and happiness.

"Once that beast wakes up, I'll be able to control this city," he hissed to himself, an evil smile on his face. "And once I get that other Fireline on my side, I'll be unstoppable! I'll be king, and everyone shall bow to ME!"

Bluepelt and Softheart sat by what looked like a human. All three smiled, as the fireworks went off.

"You sure seem happy that Grim's the new guardian, Stunner," Bluepelt spoke, looking at the girl.

"Yeah. Back in our world, most people feared her," Softheart added.

"Well, the beast is worse than your Grim. She's known the torture everyone before killing them!" she explained, putting her head down.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU!" Tsuki screamed, as she chased a black squirrel.

"Dude! It's so innocent! Stop!" Blacktail screeched, chasing after the girl.

"Hey Grim, where'd ya go?" Taiyo asked once she got near the Fireline. The girl only shrugged.

"I roamed around a little, before coming back here." was her reply, as both sat down.

On the other side of the field, Vlad and Rachel sat side by side, watching the fireworks explode in the sky.

"I wonder what our doubles are like," Rachel said, both to herself and Vlad.

"I don't know. Perhaps varriors, or rulers!" he replied, smiling to himself. The cat monstrel shrugged, watching another firework explode in the sky. Beside them, about a yard away, was their Song and Crackle, both giggling and talking quietly. Rachel blushed darker as she thought of something, bush quickly pushed it aside.

Broken had found his other self, who was reading a spell book.

"Um... Broken?" the Kit spoke, looking down at his double. When the other male looked up, he was surprised at what he saw.

"You're... me?" he said, standing up. Both looked the same, as they admired one another.

"You're sister, Grim? Why was she frozen?" he asked, wanting to know about his sister's double.

"Follow me," he told him, walking away with Broken following close behind. They kept walking until they reached a placed away from everyone, and everything.

"Look, my sister wanted what your old friend wanted," the other Broken started.

**Grim: END OF THY CHAPTER!**

**Broken: TAKE THAT READERS!**

**Grim: Eh... we'll update later on in life. Like... later on today... probably tomorrow**

**Broken: PEACE!**

**Grim: WAIT!**

**Broken: What?**

**Grim: I have an idea for another adventure for some later on in the story.**

**Contract:**

**I, insternamehere, agree that my OC/OCs might be killed/injured if entered into the SkullClan. If so, the author, Broken and Grim Ruin, will not be hated for the death/injury of my OC. **

**Name of OC(s) That Want to Join SkullClan:**

**X:**

**Grim: That's your contract if you want your OCs to join a clan, that will be reviled later on in the story.**

**Broken: SIGN THE X WHEN YOU'RE DONE!**

**Grim: PEACE!**

Broken: BYE!


	4. SkullClan

**Grim: HOLY STARCLAN WE'RE BACK!**

**Broken: *le gasp* I'VE MISSED YOU ALL!**

**Grim: Really?**

**Broken: No.**

**Grim: … *smacks Broken***

**Broken: Owwww!**

**Grim: Stop being a wuss.**

**Broken: :(**

**Grim: Anyways, welcome back to So Cold! Sorry we haven't updated!**

**Broken: So, here's the two newest OCs!**

**Superluckystar****8/10/12 . chapter 3**

**Oooo I like this. Things are getting interesting here all the deaths killing and adventure**

Mea : I don't like the sound of that.

Well I do and you know what that means

Mea: I can't scream for help

Yes and Mea your coming with me * insert evil laugh here*

Mea : * gulps *

Name : Starla

Age : Unknown

Clothing : a Blue hoodie black jeans and blue and white sneakers. A black shirt underneath with a blue star in the middle

Hair: Midnight blue hair in a ponytail with dark brown eyes

Anything else : Ehh

Person-o: Silly, Lazy, Funny, Serious, Mean( to people who piss her off),

Likes: Pissing people off, money, twinkies( can't live without it ) Guns, violence, gore and embarrising Mea near Splendid if near)

Dislikes: Being bored, girlie things/stuff, dealing with idiots,

Fears: Hmm it would probably be things to happy. Kidding ( sort of ) um really tall heights like really high high but  
other then that nothing

Weapons : A metal baseball bat under her hoodie ( cant see it ) Double pistols and a bottle of poison( don't ask )

Powers: Star powers. Ok it only works at night. She sucks the powers from it and fires beams from her hands. They don't call her Starla for nothin

Friends: Mea, Flippy, Flaky, Nutty, Lifty, Shifty and anyone with similar intrest as her

Enemies : Giggles, Petunia, Lumpy, Cuddles and and Disco bear( do I get to at any point kill them. I would like to please. I have a plan ahahahs

Lovers/Crush: Who has time for that( though a small one on another OC of mine)

History: * groans * history

Name : Mea

Age : 20

Clothing: A purple t shirt and dark purple miniskirt. Blue leggings and dark purple flats

Hair: Shoulder length light purple hair and dark violet eyes

Anything else : A blue star hair clip and necklece

Person-o : Helpful. Kind, Nice, clumsy at times, and cool

Likes : Good things, things going her way( not in a bi*thy way) Being with friends

Dislikes: Bad things, horror, things out of control

Fears: Heights, being left alone in dark places no where to go

Weapons: A frying pan

Friends : Everyone really

Enemies: Well people that are a*shloes

Crush: Splendid

Oh and I would like to sign the contract

Mea : Nnnooo don't do it

What I like to be evil sometimes or do you want to join

Mea : N-no

Thats what I thought Ehem

I, Starla agree to be ether killed and/or injured of tying to kill doushbags that stand in my way and get revenge on people I hate or like. And both the Ruins will not be responceible for causes of me what so ever.

X: Starla

Mea : Ohh why

**Grim: Well... ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Broken: WAIT!**

**Grim: what?**

**Broken: WE FORGOT BLADE!**

**Grim: HOLY SHIT! HERE HE IS!**

**Name: Blade**

Nickname: none?

Age: 25

Clothing: Black jeans, long light brown trench coat, and also very tall, taller than Lumpy.

Hair: none?

Anything Else (jewelery, tattoos, etc.): He's a red tiger with black stripes. He has red eyes, dagger like teeth, and long claws.

Personality: He is obviously evil. He's sadistic, cruel, careless, and cannibalistic. He only eats raw meat or flesh. Is also very smart and clever, but not the Sniffles kind of smart. If he has a good enough opponent and he wins, he usually resorts to torture.

Likes: flesh, blood, death, his powers, horror movies, his claws, and the phrase "chillin' like a villain."

Dislikes: happiness, guns, and anyone who wants to get in his way of his goal.

Fears: dying permanently

Weapons: claws and teeth

Powers: He is almost impossible to kill. If he ever gets hurt, his wounds always heal in under a minute. Once got shot in the head six times and still lived. He can shapeshift into anyone he wants, and if he gets hurt, the real clone will also get hurt, but his wounds won't heal. Can control minds by making people look into his eyes, but it takes a lot of concentration, and he perfers not to do it because it gives him a major headache. the only way to kill him is if you chop his head off or rip his heart out.

Friends: NONE!

Enemies: only people who try to get in the way of his dream goal.

Lovers/Crushes: NONE!

History: At the age of 3, his parents died in a major fire and Blade was sent to the orphanage. Kids always picked on him for his weird appearance, until he finally snapped at the age of 6 and killed all the kids and even ate a few. Was sent to jail soon after but escaped 19 years later. He got a hold of a drug that's the same substance as the cursed idol, but in liquid form. He injected it into his skin, but took to much of it and it eventually gave him powers. He went out to Happy Tree Town to try to steal the cursed idol and use it against others. Needs to take the drug every 24 hours or he'll lose his powers. Unless you can think of someone else, he says that he's probably the most powerful creature in the world.

* * *

_Here I am again. Why do I keep coming here? What's the meaning of it? I don't see my hooded angel, so what's up? Hm? There's a bright light over there. I BETTER NOT BE DEAD! I HAVE SO MANY PEOPLE I WANNA KILL! _

_Floating over to the bright like, I see a skeleton in a black robe. Is this my master? I HOPE IT IS! _

_He looks at me with empty eye sockets. He holds out his bony hands, one on fire, and the other in ice. What's he doing?_

"_Grim," he speaks. How does he know my name? "I'm Fate. I've come to help you win the battle tomorrow."_

"_Tomorrow!" I gasp. I knew what battle he was talking about. I was gonna have to fight myself. Is it even possible to kill another infected? I've never been around any others, except one, but I never tried killing him._

"_Yes, tomorrow. You won't be able to take on the ones you're aiming for. There's a trick your other self is doing. So, I'm here to strike a deal." he explains. _

"_What's the deal?" I ask, crossing my arms._

"_I help you, in exchange for something." he replies. _

"_Like what?" I ask. I'm not a mind reader dude! He just chuckles though, his eyes showing fire, as though it were Hell. I know what he wants, and who I could use. Smiling, I nod my head. He waves his hand on fire over me, and I can actually FEEL it. I haven't been able to feel in... a long time. I lost track. _

Grim jolted up in bed breathing hard, her heart racing. What just happened? First she was making a deal with that Reaper looking guy, and next she was waking up. She shook her head angrily, and got out of bed mumbling to herself. She then thought of that black space she was just in moments ago. She went there much more often after taking a beating from at least fifty hunters. She wondered what the point of it was.

Shaking her head once more, she went into the bathroom, putting her face in freezing water. _Maybe I should get a new ExoCore._ She thought, bringing her head out from underwater, and looking into the mirror. She lit a fireball in her paw, lighting the bathroom up more. She wanted to know what was going on, why the Reaper had visited her, why she was kept going to the empty, dark, lonely space every single night. She hated not knowing what was going on. It drove her insane!

Growling in pure hate, she punched the wall, her fist easily going through the thick stone, and the fireball in her paw going out. She shook her head more, trying to piece everything together. She knew that with enough anger she could take down her other self, but could she really? Killing an infected was easier said than done. Yet, she didn't care anymore. She wanted to hurt something, no. Someone. She wanted to kill, feel bones breaking when they made contact with her fist or boot. She wanted to hear the screams that were music to her ears. She wanted to fight, and she didn't want to wait. Perhaps she could do a sneak attack on her other self. But would it work? She couldn't promise herself she would live if she did that. She needed... help. Help from someone who would know. Leaving the bathroom, and going into her room, Grim found herself going to sleep, and finding the help she needed.

_RING! RING! RING! RING! _

Starla growled in anger, snatching her phone up, and answering the call.

"What?" she hissed to the person on the other end.

"Weapon room. Two minutes." a low voice replied, hanging up. Rolling her eyes, Starla stood up. If she went back to sleep, they might call back, and wake her up again. Beside, she was already wide awake.

Grabbing her own weapons, she exited her room, and went into the basement of the castle, nearly falling down the stairs. The phone on the wall next to her ear went off, making her growl more in hate. She picked up the phone, wanting to destroy the person on the other end.

"See that blue drink on the table? Drink it."

_Click_

"I better get something good out of this." Starla hissed to no one, picking up the glass. At the bottom of the cup, was a skull. She sniffed the blue liquid, noticing it smelt like the ocean. She took a tiny sip, before dropping the glass.

_CRASH!_

Starla's vision was blurry, as her balance was off. She tripped over her own feet, before falling to the ground, seeing nothing but darkness.

Starla opened her eyes, seeing only darkness. She pushed in front of her, opening the casket that held her. She sat up, looking around, and only finding other caskets on other little islands. Soon, one by one, each person in the death box got out, looking around in confusion as well.

"Looks like someone didn't make it!" a male voice said. Everyone went to the casket that wasn't opening. Before they knew it, a cat with white fur, black tail, and a black bandana around his neck opened the casket, a huge smile on his face.

"Anyone know where I can get some of that stuff?" he asked, laughing, most people joining in.

"Stop laughing at once!" a voice commanded. Everyone looked to the black robbed person, who was looking down at them, no one able to see his face.

"You have all survived rebirth," another started, his voice a bit softer. Everyone looked at him, unable to see his face as well. The two males talked to the newest members of SkullClan, telling them that had to steal something from their rivals: a skull charm. It sounded easy enough, but everything is easier said than done.

The group quickly but quietly made their way to a dim church, that was surrounded by water.

"I got this!" Starla said, jumping the water easily. She tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked!" she called to them quietly. Soon, a red tiger with black stripes joined Starla, picking the lock to the church, and easily opening it. The girl smiled, a bit impressed.

"Lets just hurry up," he hissed quietly, walking inside. Starla followed, both easily getting past the traps that were installed. They then walked up some stairs, until finding themselves on a roof. There, in a little glass box, was a purple skull. Starla easily opened the box, not seeing how this was supposed to be hard. Everything was easy to open and get past. Where was the challenge?

Just as she grabbed the skull, a huge bird swooped down, knocking both SkullClan members off the roof, and into the water. Blade was the first one above water, looking around for both the skull, and Starla. She soon appeared above water as well, gasping for air, and clenching the gem in her hand. Everyone cheered quietly, helping the two out of the water.

"Come on! Lets go!" Taiyo said, leading everyone back to where they came from.

**Grim: Okay, sorry for the short chapter.**

**Broken: But there's 2-3 more chapters to go. 3 at the most.**

**Grim: And besides... I ran out of ideas for what happened that night!**

**Broken: So... yeah... PEACE!**

**Grim: BYE!**


	5. Message! Sorry!

Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, but I have a good reason! My laptop got infected (again) and this time I can't get online to update stories. I did this with my phone. I'll be able to post two stories on Saturday (hopefully). But, I will tell you one thing! One story will be accepting OCs, while the other won't. I hope you all can forgive me, and see you Saturday! ~Grim P.S. If I find that this copy and paste works, I'll work on a new story! No promises though! Sorry! t(^.^t) 


End file.
